Olivia & Alex
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: Olivia & Alex: Break and Gilbert got sent to abyss and is now in the year 2017 with Alex Rainsworth and Olivia Vessalius. Break will have to learn how this new world works and fall in love while doing that. BY. Olivia Nightray and xerxesbreak2679 rated M for language Xerxes Break X OC (Alex Rainsworth), Gilbert Nightray X OC (Olivia Vessalius)


Olivia & Alex

Chapter 1

By: Olivia Nightray & xerxesbreak2679

~21st Century (2017)~

Olivia Vessalius (18 year old (Girl), short black hair and emerald green eyes) was walking in the woods with her pet wolf Koga when Koga growled at a lump. When Olivia went over to investigate she found two men, one with black hair and the other looked like an albino or a very old man (you know who I'm talking about).

_'What should I do? What should I do?! Let them be eaten by wolves or should I take them home?! I DON'T KNOW!' _Olivia thought, Olivia took out her cell phone and called her best friend/ College roommate Alex Rainsworth. "Hello?" Alex asked (19 year old (Girl), light brown hair in a long braid to her waist, her left eye orange and her right eye blue/green). "I NEED HELP!" Olivia said in a panic.

~10 to 15 minutes later~

"Olivia why couldn't you tell me what you wanted on the phone" Alex said getting off her red motorcycle and taking off her helmet, "Cuz I needed your help and it's kind of hard to explain. Koga found two guys passed out over there on the ground" Olivia said dragging Alex to the two men. "They look a little beat up let's take them back to our place, and the one with the white hair is cute" Alex said started dragging white hair man to Olivia's black mustang (2015 model) and Olivia dragged the man with black hair to her car, with both men in the back seat Olivia put Koga in the passenger seat and drove home while Alex drove back on her red motorcycle.

The blacked haired make woke up with loud unknown music (P!nk-Funhouse) to him, _where am I? oh that right the stupid clown and me got sent to abyss by that Baskerville girl Lottie? How long was I in abyss? _He thought to himself. He finally got energy to sit up to see the white haired still out cold on the couch across from the one he was. "Morning sleeping beauty" Olivia said walking in the Room, "where am I? what year is it?" the man asked.

"My house, it's 2017 what year are you from?" Olivia asked, he explained when and how him and the white haired man got there. The white haired an sat up and pulled a doll from his pocket and they explained everything to him. "I see, nice to meet you Olivia Vessalius, so your one of Oz Vessalius great, great, great, great, great granddaughter and this Alex girl is Sharon's" Break said. "YO! Olivia I'm home, oh you all are wake I got you two some new clothes your look torn up, I guessed on the size tho" Alex said tossing the white haired man a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and the black haired man a black t-shirt and jeans.

The two men got changed into the clothes Alex had bought for them. They walked out of the separate rooms that they had changed in and found themselves looking over a balcony into a living room. They looked down and saw Olivia sitting on the couch eating mashed potatoes out of a huge bowl and drinking a two liter of Dr. Pepper (A/n Olivia Nightray: something I've actually done before xerxesbreak2679 I seen her do that she ain't lying) . "Where's Alex?" Break asked, Olivia looked up from her potatoes. "She went to her mom's house, she should be back soon" Olivia said. "You know it's not very ladylike to sit like that, Miss. Olivia." Break said noticing how she was sitting.

"First of all I really don't care. This is my house so I'll sit however the hell I want and second of all don't call me 'Miss.'. It sounds too proper." Olivia said taking a drink of her Dr. Pepper. Gil felt something rub against his leg and looked down and instantly froze. There was a calico cat rubbing its face on his leg. Olivia noticed him staring at something "What's wrong?" "C-cat" Gil stuttered out. Olivia sighed and went upstairs and saw her cat, Mercedes rubbing her face against the man's leg. Break chuckled and said "Yes Gilbert-kun has a fear of cats." Olivia got down on her knees and snapped her fingers and Mercedes ran over to have her head scratched. Olivia picked the cat up and carried her downstairs and gave her some food so she'd leave Gil alone. Then she went back to her position on the couch and turned on the stereo (Some nights by fun) and she went back to eating her potatoes.

Once she finished eating her potatoes (a/n olivia: she was almost done when they started speaking to her. Break not the potatoes. Just thought I should clear that up xerxesbreak2679 clearly she was talking to the potatoes "yes magical talking potatoes") she took her bowl to the kitchen and rinsed out and put it in the dishwasher. Break and Gil came down (Gil still a little freaked out by the cat). "I'm back." Alex said with a creepy voice as she walked in the house. "Welcome back to the nuthouse." Olivia said. "Crap I just remembered that I have homework I need to finish up. I'll be back up in a few minutes... or hours..." she said walking to the basement.

"have fun" Alex laughed. "Well I guess since I'm an old servant of the Rainsworth house I hope you will let me be of help to you Lady Alex." Break said to Alex kneeling down. "You want to be my servant?" Alex asked confused. "Yes, the Rainsworths family has done a lot for me and I wish to repay your family no matter if it back then or now" Break said still kneeling. "Ok. You can call me master, Lady Alex, or evil overlord." Alex laughed evilly. (A/N xerxesbreak2679 poor Break). Meanwhile Olivia was down in her room in the basement (A/N Olivia Nightray don't ask why her room is down there. It just is.) All she had was an art assignment that she was almost done with and one more problem of her calculus homework. Her room was pretty much the whole basement except for the little room you walk into at the bottom of the stairs which was the laundry room. It was green and her queen sized mattress was on top of a wood platform at the back of the room. She had a drafting table across from her bed and a black love seat in front of her TV. (Sorry I had to describe her room to set the scene a little better.)

Meanwhile upstairs Alex and break were building a candy castle. Gil picked up a gingerbread cookie and Alex yelled "**NO NOT KING GEORGE! NOW CANDYLAND IS KINGLESS! YOU MONSTER!**" Alex yelled. Break picked up another gingerbread man with and put it where George had been. "**IT'S NOT THE SAME!**" Alex yelled. Olivia had heard Alex yell so she went back upstairs to see what was going on. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was a giant castle made of candy. "**How the hell did you build this so fast?!**" Olivia yelled in shock. "It goes a lot faster when you have two people working on it." Alex said. "Whatever, Just keep it down. We have neighbors and I'm trying to finish some homework up so I won't have to worry about it later. Also clean this up when you're done ok?" Olivia said. "Ok Miss. Grumpy gills" Alex said laughing. Olivia just ignored Alex's comment.

Then Olivia noticed Gil sitting on the couch looking a little bored so she dragged him down to her room to rescue him from the crazy people. She had him sit in a disk chair that she pulled out from the storage under her bed and jumped onto her bed and turned on some music as she started up on her homework again. Gil watched as she tapped her pencil on her textbook to the beat of the song (more than useless by relient k). He noticed that she looked a lot like Ada except for her black hair. Back up stairs Alex and Break where still sitting on the ground by the Candy castle, "Break you grad one end I'll grad the other we are going to carry this to my room" Alex said. "Sure lady Alex" Break said picking up one end while Alex got the other. They walked up the stairs and made it to her room and she opened the door. "Ok lets set it over by the window" Alex said. They sat it down by the window. Alex room's color scheme was dark mostly blacks, grays, and crimson red. She had a queen sized bed with black sheets and gray and crimson red pillows. a wooden desk built in to one of the walls and a walk in closet with no door. But there was a door on one side of her room.

"Break would you like to meet my pet Fluffy" Alex asked walking to the door that Break was looking at. "Sure" Break said walking in the room with her. There was a big glass tank and a latter to a small deck on top and a great white shark inside. "There's Fluffy" Alex said, "That's a shark I thought it was a kitten or a bunny" Break said a bit scared. "Come up her with me" Alex said climbing up the latter, Break hesitated before climbing up the latter. Break got to the top and look in the water and saw the shark swim about. "**SHARK BAIT HOO HA HA!**" Alex yelled kicking Break in the tank with the shark. Break splashed around in a panic trying to get out of the tank as fast as possible. Once Break got out he ran down the stairs and to the basement where Olivia room is. "Break why are you wet?" Gilbert asked. "Alex pushed me in a tank with a shark in it yelling 'Shark bait hoo ha ha'" Break said.

Chapter 2 coming soon, please comment.


End file.
